2/255
اللّهُ لاَ إِلَهَ إِلاَّ هُوَ الْحَيُّ الْقَيُّومُ لاَ تَأْخُذُهُ سِنَةٌ وَلاَ نَوْمٌ لَّهُ مَا فِي السَّمَاوَاتِ وَمَا فِي الأَرْضِ مَن ذَا الَّذِي يَشْفَعُ عِنْدَهُ إِلاَّ بِإِذْنِهِ يَعْلَمُ مَا بَيْنَ أَيْدِيهِمْ وَمَا خَلْفَهُمْ وَلاَ يُحِيطُونَ بِشَيْءٍ مِّنْ عِلْمِهِ إِلاَّ بِمَا شَاء وَسِعَ كُرْسِيُّهُ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالأَرْضَ وَلاَ يَؤُودُهُ حِفْظُهُمَا وَهُوَ الْعَلِيُّ الْعَظِيمُ Allâhu lâ ilâhe illâ huvel hayyul kayyûm(kayyûmu), lâ te’huzuhu sinetun ve lâ nevm(nevmun), lehu mâ fîs semâvâti ve mâ fil ard(ardı), menzellezî yeşfeu indehû illâ bi iznih(iznihî) ya’lemu mâ beyne eydîhim ve mâ halfehum, ve lâ yuhîtûne bi şey’in min ilmihî illâ bi mâ şâe, vesia kursiyyuhus semâvâti vel ard(arda), ve lâ yeûduhu hıfzuhumâ ve huvel aliyyul azîm(azîmu). Orijinal Elmalı'nın "Hak Dini Kur'an Dili" Tefsirinde Ayet-el Kürsi Tefsiri *Arabi huruf girilememiştir. Arapça klavyesi olan lütfen editten katkı sağlasın :http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100728153153/yenisehir/tr/images/0/05/2-Bakara.pdf Bakara suresi 2/255. Ayet ?????? Allah o yegâne ma'budi haktır ki hakikatte ondan başka ma'bud yoktur. Çünkü ???????? fena ve zevalden münezzeh hayyükayum ancak odur. Ezelden ebede bütün hayat-ü beka onun, bizatihi ve lizatihi kaim vacibülvücud ve her an müdebbiri kül, mukavvimi kül ancak odur. O olmasaydı ne hayattan eser olurdu ne de vücuddan.» Hayatı ilâhiye mebdeiilm-ü irade olan bir sıfatı ezeliyedir. KAYYUM « ??? » kıyamdan «fey'ul» vezninde bir sıgai mübalegadır ki kendi kaim ve diğerlerini mükim ve mukavvim demektir. Ve bunda kıyamı eşyanın kıyamı ilâhîde fanî olduğuna lâfzan dahi bir îma vardır. İbni Sina bunun vacibülvücud mefhumuna müsavi olduğunu söylemiş ise de bunda vacibülvücud mefhumunun kendinden başka lâzımıolan mucid ve müdebbiri kül gibi diğer kemal mefhumlarının hepsi demantukan dahildir. Âyetin maba'di bunun beyanıdır. Ve bu isimlerin ismi a'zam olduğu da söylenmiştir. -O öyle bir hayyi kayyumdur ki ????????? onu ne gaflet basar, ne uyku, daima alîm, daima habîrdir. ›????? Semavat-ü Arzda: yukarılarda, aşağıda ne varsa onun, görünür görünmez bütün mükevvenat onun milkidir, ılleti kül o, gayei kül o, maliki kül o, Allahın milki olan bu mahlûkattan ?????? kimin haddi ki Allahın izni olmaksızın huzurı kibriyada şefaat edebilsin, bu halde hangi budaladır ki Allahın emri olmadan bunların birinden şefaat dilenebilsin. Çünkü ›?????? Allah yukarıların aşağıların, önlerindekini ve arkalarındakini, geçmişlerini, geleceklerini, bildiklerini ve bilmediklerini bilir, onun ilminden gizli hiç bir şey yoktur. ?????????? bunlar ise onun ma'lûmatından hiç birini ihata edemezler ??????? ancak dilediği kadarını kavrayabilirler. Binaenaleyh bizzat onun izn-ü emri olmadıkça herkes başından korkmadan nasıl şefaate kalkabilir. Her hangi bir şeyde velev cüz'î bir tasarrufa kimin salâhiyeti olabilir, meğer ki onun izn-ü emrini almış sevgililerinden olsun. Ma'lûm ki şefaat hurmetli birinin madununda bir diğeri hisabına reca ve niyaz ile yardım ederek ona inzımam etmesi demektir ki bu bir meçhulü i'lâm veya bir arzuyu izhar ile bir tesahub manasını tazammun eder. Bunu da kendini ve haysiyyetini bilen ve meşfua meşfu' minhten ziyade bir alâkası bulunan ve mazarrat celbetmiyeceğinden emin olan kimseler yapabilir. Halbuki milki ilâhî olan şu mahlûkattan her hangi birine Allahdan ziyade tesahub etmeğe ve ona bilgiçlik satmıya ve ilerisini gerisini temamen idrak etmeden veönünü ardını saymadan huzurı ilâhîde kendine bir paye verib de şefaate kalkışmak gerek şefi' ve gerek meşfu' için ne kadar tehlükelidir. Eğer Allah bildirmemiş ise şefaat edecek olanın hali şefaat edilecek olandan daha ziyade endişeye şayan olmadığı nereden ma'lûm olur. Bu hal içinde velevse Melâike ve Enbiyadan olsun kimdir o, ki izn-ü ıkdarı ilâhî olmadan önünü ardını saymayıb Allahın kullarına Allahdan ziyade tesahub etmek salâhiyetini kendinde görsün de şefaate cür'et edebilsin. Meğer ki Cenabı Hak dilesin, hususî veya umumî şefaate iradei ilâhiye sadır olsun da kendilerine bildirilmiş bulunsun. -Demek ki, kibriyayi ilâhîden şefaat umulamaz değildir, fakat o da herkesten evvelonun kendi yedindedir. Ve onun izn-ü emrile cereyan edebilir. O zaman babı şefaat açılır ve şefaate me'zun olanlar kendi dilediklerine değil yine Allahın dilediklerine şefaat imkânını bulabilir. Bundan anlaşılır ki evvelâ hak tanımıyan Allah düşmanlarının kendilerine şefaat etmesi melhuz bir Allah dostu bulabilmelerine, kezalik müşriklerin putları gibi ilim şanından olmıyanların şefi' olabilmelerine asla ihtimal yoktur, sonra me'zun olabilecek her şefiin hududı şefaati de indi ilâhîdeki derecesi ve o nisbette mazhar olabileceği izn-ü ıkdarın şumulile mütenasib olabilecektir. Binaenaleyh evvel-ü ahır izin çıktığı zaman en umumî surette sahib şefaat balâda makamatı mürselîn hakkındaki beyanı ilâhîden müsteban olduğu üzere hepsinin fevkında sahib derecat olan efdali rüsül olabilecektir, bu babdaki nüsusa nazaran Cenabı Allah ona şefaat için istizan salâhiyetini de bahşetmiş ve en yüksek makamı risalet makamı şefaati uzmâolmuştur ki Makamı mahmudda hadîsi şefaat gelecektir. Allah öyle bir sahibi ilm-ü saltanattı. 7 ???????? tecelligâhı hükmü olan kürsî si bütün Semavat-ü Arzı geniş geniş tutmuştur. Yerlerde ve Göklerdeki bütün ecram-ü ecsam içinden dışından hep bu kürsî ile muhattır her birinin kıyamı onun içindedir. Bu miyanda hiç bir nokta bulunmazki orada kürsîi ilâhînin hükmi cari olmasın. Arzın içinden çıkamayan insanlar onun Yerleri, Gökleri muhıt olan kürsîsini nasıl idrak eder. « ?????? » Semavat-ü Arz denince bir mahbus gibi bunlarla her taraftan muhat olan insanlar madde ve kuvvetin, hissin, hayalin, vehmin, aklın, tasavvurun, hükmün ve cemiı taayyünatı izafiyenin dahilden son haddine dayanır, bunların maverası deyince bilâ kayd-ü şart bir incizabı kalbî ile namütenahi bir muhıta namahdud bir emeli mutlak sahasına geçmek için çırpınırlar. İnsanlar kendilerince Arzın küçük bir parçasıüzerinde bile bir devlet-ü hükûmet ele geçirib idare ve muhafaza etmenin ne kadar zor bir iş olduğunu ve asırlardan beri gelen nice nice devletlerin milletlerin bu yüzden memleketlerini görüb bildiklerinden nihayet tasavvur edemedikleri işbu Semavat-ü Arzın bir kabzai tasarrufta kürsîi vahdetten saltanatı vahide ile idare olunur bir memleket olduğunu mülâhaza ettikleri zaman muhafazası ne kadar müşkil ve ağırdır gibi bir zanna düşebilirler. Fakat o kürsîi ilâhî bütün Semavat-ü Arzı tutmuş olmakla beraber ????????? bu Semavat-ü Arzı o kürsîi vahdetten kabzai tasarrufta tutub hıfzetmek Allaha ağır da gelmez, onun için bu hiç bir şey değildir, ?????? o Allah celle celâlüh ??????a pek yüksek pek büyüktür. Yegâne aliy, yegâne azîm ancak odur.Binaenaleyh bundan başka bihakkın bir ma'bud nasıl mümkin olur, ve buna karşı başkalarına taabbüd edilib de şefaatleri nasıl umulur, ve böyle yapan kâfirler ne kadar bedbahttır. Bu âyette «Âyetelkürsî » ıtlak edilir ve bundan dolayı bu sureye «Suretülkürsî » dahi denilir. Görüldüğüüzere bu âyet saltanat'ü melekûti ilâhînin gayet beliğ ve mucez bir tasvirini ve Allah tealânın zat-ü sıfâtınıhem ta'rıf ve hem Semavat-ü Arzın ve muhıtlerinin hılketi kıvam-ü nizamı, kısmet-ü vüs'atini muhafazası, sirri hayat, sirri ilim, sirri hâkimiyet gibi maddî manevî kuvvetlerinin şehadeti baligasiyle isbat ederek bütün ilâhiyyat mesailinin ümmehatını kürsîi ilâhî gibi vasi' bir şümul ile muhtevi bulunduğundan bütün âyatıKur'aniye miyanında mevzuiyle mütenasib olmak üzere en yüksek bir şeref-ü kıymeti haizdir. Netekim aleyhissalâtü vesselâm «'Kur'anda â'zamı âyet ayetülkürsîdir. Bunu her kim okursa Allah o saat bir Melek gönderir ertesi güne kadar hasenatını yazar ve seyyiatını mahveder, bu âyet bir evde okunsun da şeytanlar onu otuz gün bırakmasın olmaz ve kırk gün ona ne sahir ne sahire girmez, ya Ali! bunu evlâdına ve ehline ve komşularına öğret bundan büyük bir âyet nazil olmadı.'», «'Her kim salevâtı mektubenin her birinin arkasında ayetelkürsîyi okursa onu ölümden başka Cennete girmekten menedecek hiç bir şey kalmaz -ya'ni ölünce doğru Cennete gider- ve ona ancak sıddık veya abid olanlar devam eder. Ve bunu her kim yatağına yatarken okusa Allah onu kendisine ve komşusuna ve komşusunun komşusuna ve etrafındaki hanelere emin kılar'», «'seyyidi eyyam yevmi Cum'a, seyyidi kelâm Kur'an, seyyidi Kur'an Suretülbakare, seyyidül Bakare de âyetülkürsîdir'» buyurmuştur. KÜRSÎ LÛGATTE üzerine münferiden oturulan ma'lûm şeydir ki esasen taht ve ilmi şerifin aynı surette olan makamı mahsusu ve mümtazı demektir, nefsi ilme ve âlime dahi ıtlak olunur. Bilâhare iskemle ve sandalye gibi şeylere dahi ta'mim edilmiştir. Lisanımızda en çok makamı ilimde müsta'meldir, her hangi bir şeyin aslına ve toplandığı yere dahi kürsî denilir. Netekim kürsîi memleket , payitaht ma'nasına gelir. Bunun aslı olan «kürs » kelimesinde içtima' ve imtizac ile keçe gibi giriftleşib muhkemleşmek ma'nası vardır. Hasılıhakikî ma'nasiyle muhkemleşmek ma'nası vardır. Hasılı hakikî ma'nasiyle kürsî ancak bir kişi oturabilen en yüksek bir nevi sandalyedir. Binaenaleyh Yerleri Gökleri kaplamış bir kürsî tasavvuru bu ma'nayı ma'rufun aynı olmıyacağı da şüphesizdir. Aynı zamanda bu kelimenin bize bir hâkimiyet ve saltanat, bir ilim, bir şeref-ü azamet ve nüfuz mefhumu ifade ettiğinde de şüphe yoktur. Biz bir memlekette bir kürsî bir taht tasavvur ettiğimiz zaman evvelâ bir memleket, saniyen onun içinde bir payitaht salisen o payitaht içinde bir Arş bir saray rabian o saray içinde bir taht hamisen o taht üzerinde bir reisi hâkim sadisen bu hükümdardan bütün memlekete şamil bir nüfuz tasavvur ederiz ki bunda hükümdar zarf zarf içinde memleketle tamamen muhat» ve aynı zamanda nüfuzile muhıttır ve bunda en şayanı hayret olan nokta da bir şey'in hem muhıt ve hem muhat olabilmesindeki sirdir ki aynı ilimde de vardır. Ve bu nokta insanlara vahdeti ilâhîyeyi en güzel telkin edecek olan bir lemhadır. Âyeti kürsî bize bu mazmunu telkîn etmekle beraber gösteriyor ki memleketi ilâhiye Semavat-ü Arzdır. Fakat bunlarla kürsîi ilâhî muhat değil muhıttır. Bizim kürsî tasavvurumuzun hilâfınadır. Allahı tefekkür ederken hep muhattan muhıta doğru geçmelidir. Taht veya payıtaht memleketi Semavat ve Arzı muhıt, Arş, tahtı muhıt, Rahman Arşın içinde değil üzerinde ve Allah hiç muhat değil hep muhıt ve kayyumdur ve obirindeki tezaddı kaldıran budur. Şu halde kürsîi ilâhî bize ancak bir isim, ve muhattan muhıta geçerek nihayet Semavat-ü Arz tasavvurunun mâverasından mübhem ve nâkabili tahâyyül bir mefhumı azamet ile ma'lûm olabilir. Bunun hakikatini ta'yin edebilmemize imkân yoktur. Maamafih müfessirîn bunun ta'rifindebir kaç vecih, rivayet etmişlerdir. Şöyle ki:1- Kürsî, Semavat-ü Arzı kaplamış bir cismi azîmdır. Buna Arşın kendisi diyenler de olmuştur. Lâkin ahbarı sahiha «'kürsî Arşın tahtında ve Semavatın fevkında bir cisimdir.'» Diye varid olmuştur. Kürsî, mevzııkademeyndir. Süddîden menkul olduğu üzere Semavat-ü Arz kürsînin cevfinde, kürsî Arşın altında ve iki ayağının mevzıidir. Bunda mevzıı kademeyi kademi Arşın mevzıi olduğu musarrahtır ki bunu ruh a'zamın veya hamelei Arştan büyük bir Mellğin mevzı'i kademeyni diye gösterenler de vardır. İşbu mevzı'i kademeyn ta'rifi kürsînin payı taht ya'ni makarrı hükûmet ma'nasile alâkadar olduğunu aşikâr gösteriyor. Semavat-üArz ma'lûm olan bütün âlemi cismanînini ifadesi olduğu cihetle bunları kaplamış olan cevfi kürsînin bir cism olması Semavat-ü Arzda ma'ruf bulunan ecsamın cismaniyetinden başka bir cismaniyet demek olduğunu da unutmamak lâzım gelir, ya'ni kürsî bir cismi mütehayyiz değil aynı hayyiz olan bir cisim demek oluyor ki bunun cismaniyeti madde ile değil, imtidadı mutlak, tabiri aherle alel'umum mahall-ü mekân denilen bu'dimücerred ve cevfi küllî ile tasavvur olunmak mümkindir. Zira mekanı mutlak denilen bu'di mücerred, feza, madde imtidadının künhünü ifade eden bir imtidadı mücerreddir, bu'd ve imtidad ise cismaniyetin en umumî manasıdır. Fakat ecsamı maddiye bunda mütehayyiz olduğu halde bu başkaca bir hayyizde mütehayyiz değildir, ve diğer ecsam ile kabili tedahuldür. Lâkin şu âlemi cismanîde görülen kuvayi maddiye ve şuunatı vücudiyenin mevkii tecellisi de budur. Bütün ecramı ulviye bunda mütemekkin ve aralarındaki âlemi esîriye varıncaya kadar bütün emvacı mekfüfe bunda kâindir. Harekât-ü sükûn bunda caridir. Ancak zaman ve âlemi ervah bundan daha vasi'dir. Bir zamanlar malûmatı fenniyeye bir kıymeti sabite isnad eden ve münzelâtı ilâhiye hududunun hududı fenniyeden çok vasi' bulunduğunu düşünmiyerek âyatı Kur'aniyeyi zamanın malûmatı fenniyesine göre izah ve tevil etmekten zevk alanlar o zaman hey'eti âlem hakkında Batlemyus ilmi hey'etinin en yüksek bir mevkı'i fennîyi haiz olması ve kendileri de bu ilmin mütehassıslarından bulunması hasebiyle Semavat-ü Arzı ona göre mülâhaza ve te'vil ettikleri gibi kürsînin cismaniyeti hakkındaki asarı da o fennin nazarıyatiyle izaha çalışmışlar ve binaenaleyh «'kürsîfeleki samin olan feleki sevabit, Arş da feleki tası' olan feleki atlâstır'» diye te'vil eylemişler. «'Kürsîde Semavatı sebi' bir kalkan içine atılmış yedi para gibidir'», «'Arşta kürsî büyük bir sahraya atılmış demir bir halka gibi bir şeyden ibarettir'» mealinde mervi olan iki hadîsi şerifi de buna delil gibi farzetmişlerdir. Bugün görüyoruz ki işbu dokuz felek nazariyei fenniyesi kuvvetini zayi' etmiş olduğu halde âyatı Kur'aniye ve ehadisi nebeviyye nazarlarda yine bu günkü Semavat-ü Arz gibi bütün kıymetile tecelli edib durmaktadır. Binaenaleyh bunları behemhal kendi ma'lûmatımızın dairei ihatasına alarak izah etmeğe çalışmak ne icabatı fenniyeye, ne de icabatı diniyeye muvafık değildir. Bu iki hadîsi şerif bize kürsînin feleki samin veya feleki sevabit olduğunu değil, nihayet Semavat-ü Arza nazaran büyük bir mekân, Arşa nazaran da pek küçük bir daire olduğunu temsil etmektedir. Binaenaleyh asrı hâzırdaki ma'lûmatı fenniyeye göre buna bir mana vermek lâzım ise kürsîyi mekânı mutlak mefhumile tasavvur etmek elbette daha muvafıktır ve bu bizim kendi mülâhazamız değildir, imam Fahruddini Razî bu âyette değil lâkin Fatiha tefsirinde kürsîyi mekân, Arşı da zaman nazariyeleriyle mütalea etmiştir. Çünkü mekânı mutlak semavat-ü Arzı cevfine almışkaplamıştır. Ve halbuki bütün imtidadı mekânî şu andaki bir lahzai zemaniyenin içine sığmış mâzi ve istikbalin cereyanı mütevalisi içinde bu dairei hal tıbkı büyük bir sahrada küçük bir halka gibi kalmakta bulunmuştur. Maamafih diğer taraftan kürsî ve Arşın manevî hasiyyetleri hakkında da rivayetler vardır. İnsan şu muteleaları tefekkür ederken bile farkına varır ki Semavat-ü Arzı mekândan başka ihata eden,kuvvet-ü kudret, akl-ü ilim ve bunların fevkinde ruh vardır. Ve hatta zaman, mekânı muhıt görünürken bunun da ruhta tecelli eden bir şen olduğu ve binaenaleyh âlemi ilm-ü ruhun zemanı dahi kaplıyan bir muhıt bulunduğunu takdir eder. Netekim kürsî ruhı azamın veya diğer büyük bir meleğin mevzıi kademeyni denilmişti. Şu halde bunların esası hududı Arşa dahil iseler de kürsînin kürsî olması mücerred cesamet-ü imtidaddan değil bu manevî kuvvetlerin de bir tecellisine mazhar olmasındandır. Ve Allaha izafeti de bundan olmalıdır. Buna binaen: 2- Kürsî, saltanat-ü kudret ve mülk demektir, zira ilâhiyyet ancak kudret-ü icad ile tezahür edeceği gibi lisanda da taht ve kürsî denildiği zaman bizzat kudreti hâkimiyet murad olunduğu vardır. 3- Kürsîi ilâhî ilmi ilâhî demektir, zira kürsîi ilim taht manâsından daha ma'ruftur ve bu münasebetle nefsi ilme dahi mecazen kürsî denilir. Bu rivayet, İbni Abbas Hazretlerinden mervidir. İbni Ceziri Taberî gibi birhayli müfessirîn bunu ıhtiyar etmişlerdir. 4- Bu kelâmdan maksud Allahın azamet-ü kibriyasını mahzâ bir tasvirdir. Cenabı Allah halka zat ve sıfaatını ta'rif ederken nâsın mülûk ve eazım hakkında mutatları olan suretlerle hıtab buyurmuştur. Netekim Kâ'beyi kendine beyt yapmış ve tavaf-ü ziyaretini emreylemiştir. Zira nâs hükûmdarlarının saraylarınıziyaret ederler, Haceri esvedin Arzda «yeminullah» olduğunu söylemiş ve mevzı-ı takbil yapmıştır. Netekim nas mülûklerinin ellerini ve eteklerini öperler. Kezalik bu kabilden olarak yevmi kıyamette kullarının muhasebesi hakkında Melâikenin Enbiyanın, şühedanın huzurda bulunacaklarını ve mizanlar vaz'olunacağını zikretmiştir. İşte bunlar gibi kendisine de Arş isbat etmiş «???????» buyurmuş ve bunu tavsıf ederek, « ????? » buyurmuştur. Bundan anlaşılır ki Arş ve kürsî gibi teşbihî iham eden elfaz Ka'be ve tavaf ve Haceri esved hakkında daha ziyadesile mevcuddur. Halbuki bunlar da meselâ Kâ'benin beytullah olmasında Allahın beytuteti gibi bir manayı teşbih ve tecsim maksud olmadığı.Nasıl müttefekun aleyh i se Arş-ü kürsî hakkında da maksud, azamet ve kibriyayı ilâhînin tasvirinden ibaret olduğunda tereddüd edilmemek lâzımgelir. Kaffal ve Keşş af gibi muhakkıkîn de bunu ıhtiyar etmişlerdir. Bu surette kürsîden murad nedir? Ve nasıl şeydir? diye düşünmeğe lüzum yoktur. Bu izah Cenabı Allahıcismanî şaibelerden tenzih için pek güzel olmakla beraber kürsîi ilâhînin vakı'de bir medlûlü olmadığınıkabul etmek de hılâfı zahirdir. Evet ma'ruf olan hakikat manasile bir kürsî bir taht maksud olmadığıberveçhibâlâ muhakkaktır. Maamafih bir beytullah bulunduğuna iman etmek lâzım olduğu gibi bir kürsîi ilâhî bulunduğuna iman etmek de lâzımdır. Ve bunun az çok cismanî bir mefhumu muhtevi olması CenabıAllaha hâşâ bir cismaniyet isnadını müstelzim değildir, mes'elenin ruhu kürsînin Allaha izafetini lâyikiyle düşünebilmekte, bunun bir izafeti ku'ud olmayıb bir izafeti rububiyet olduğunu anlamaktadır. Âyetten anlaşıldığına göre kürsîi ilâhî bir taraftan ecsamı maddiye mecmuu olan Semavat-ü Arzın hepsini kaplayıb tutan muhıti ecsam bir şeydir. Biz bunun kürsîi mile mevcudiyetine iman eder ve hakikatini idrak ve ihata edemiyeceğimizi anlarız. Diğer taraftan az çok bir tasavvur edinebilmek lüzumuna kani olur isek kürsîiilâhîde tahtı saltanatla, kürsîi ilim mefhumlarındaki kemal mazmunlarını cemi' ve kasır ve fani mefhumları «??????» medlûlleri mucebince tayyederek onu mutlak bir ilm-ü saltanat tecelligâhı olmak üzere mülâhaza ederiz. Ve binaenaleyh haddi zatında azamet-ükibriyanın tasavvurı mücerredi değil, sureti tecellisinin de bir ifadesini tazammun etmiş bulunduğunu tasdik eyleriz. Ve bütün ecsam ve ecramı ulviye ve süfliye kürsînin içinde kaldığından onun üzerinde icrayı hükmeden sahibi ilm-ü saltanatın cismaniyet fevkinde bir vücudi âlâ olduğunu da yakînen anlarız. Ve daha vazıh olmak için kürsînin cesametini ifham eden ahbara nazaran diyebiliriz ki kürsîi ilâhî Semavat-üArzda tecelli eden bütün maddelerin, kuvvetlerin kaynaşıb durduğu bu'di mutlak ya'ni ilm-ü irade ve kuvvetten muarra olan sadece fezaı mücerred değil, bunların bir mir'atı tecellisi bulunmak haysiyetiyle mekân ve hayyizi kül olmak muhtemildir. Bunda mütemekkin olan Allah değil Semavat-ü Arz denilen ecsam ve ecramı mütehayyize mecmuudur. Bunun fevkinde daha vasi' olarak imtidadı zemanî ve âlemi ukul ve ervahı muhtevi ve melâikei mukarrebin ile mahfuf Arş vardır. Ve burası fevkalmekândır. Artık bundama'nayı cismiyet yoktur. Ve « ??????? » medlûlü üzere Allah tealâArşın içinde değil rahmaniyyetle fevkindedir. Ve bu fevkiyyet lâmekânî bir fevkiyyettir. « ????? » âyeti muktezasınca da ihataı ilâhiye rahmet-ü ilim cihetiledir. Ve kürsî bu ilm-ü rahmetin bizim âlemimize mahalli tecellisidir. Binaenaleyh ne kürsînin, ne Arşın Allaha izafeti izafeti tahayyüz değildir. Mülk-ü tasarruf, zabt-u teshir ve hükm-ü emir gibi tecelliyat ile bir izafeti rububiyettir. Bu izafet, bu tecelli sayesindedir ki ervah ile ecsam, zihn ile haric birleşerek noktai tahakkuklarında vücudı hakkın bir lemhasına mır'at olurlar da Yerlerin Göklerin mekânların zamanların, kürsînin Arşın ihata edemediği vücudı ilâhîyi kalbi mü'min, eşyanın her zerresinde, mekânın her noktasında, zamanın her lâhzasında marifete yol bulur ve her şeyi idrake ancak bununla muvaffak olur. Hak demeden hiç bir şey bilemez ve zati hakka müteallik en yüksek ma'rifeti de « ?????» dir bunun için de sade ma'rifeti iman olmaz, se'ai iman, se'ai ma'rifetten geniştir. Ma'rifette bir kayid vardır, iman ise bilâ kayd-ü şart bir islâm bir alâkai ilâhiyedir. Ve en büyük temaşa ondadır. Buna mahallolan kalbı mü'min de Yerlerden Göklerden geniştir. Bunun için mekânımutlakın dahi kuvayı mütecelliyesiyle beraber Semavat-ü Arz cümlesinde dahil olması daha ziyade muhtemil bulunduğundan en salim iman kürsîi ilâhîye beyanı ilâhî veçhile iman edib ma'rifet taslamamaktır. İşte Semavat-ü Arz ne kadar zahir ise Allah ondan daha zahirdir. Onları muhıt olan kürsî ve onun maverasıne kadar batın ise Allah ondan daha batındır. Bununla beraber o hayy-ü kayyum hem evvel hem ahırdır. O halde bundan başka ma'bud, bundan başka ilâh nasıl tasavvur olunur. Ihtıyar-ü irade gibi bir lûtfi ilâhîyi sui istimal edib o geniş kalbi darlatıb da Allaha ve onun emirlerine küfredenler zalim olmaz da ne olur? Bunlardan ziyade nefislerine zulmeden nasıl tasavvur edilir? Bunlar hep cebr-ü ikrah isterler, dine davet edildikleri zaman Allah istiyorsa bizi zorla dindar yapsın derler lâkin 256. xxxxx dinde ikrah yoktur.- Allah onu zorla kimseye vermez. Dini ıhtiyar ile dilemek lâzım gelir dinde ikrah kanunu yoktur. Bunu böyle anlamalıdır. Çünkü «fiddin» ikraha müteallik değil, haberdir. Aslı ma'na «ikrah, dinde yoktur» demek olur. Ya'ni sade dine değil her neye olursa olsuncinsi ikrah dini hakkolan islâmda mevcud değildir, dairei dinde ikrah, menfidir. Dinin mevzuu ef'ali ıztırariye değil ef'ali ihtiyariyedir. Bunun için ef'ali ihtiyariyeden birisi olan ikrah, dinde menhidir. Hasılı nefiy veyanehiy edilen ikrah yalnız dine ikrah değil, her hangi bir ğeye olursa olsun cinsi ikrahtır. Yoksa dinde dineikrah yoktur amma Dünyaya ikrah olabilir demek değildir. Belki âlemde ikrah bulunabilir amma dinde, dininhükmünde, dinin dairesinde olmaz veya olmamalıdır. Dinin ?anı ikrah etmek değil belki ikrahtan korumaktır. Binaenaleyh dini islâmın bihakkın hâkim olduğu yerde ikrah bulunmaz veya bulunmamalıdır. Sadeleştirilmiş Elmalı Tefsiri 255- Allah o biricik hak mabuddur ki, gerçekte ondan başka hak mabûd yoktur, çünkyok olmaktan ve ölümlü olmaktan uzak, hayy ve kayyûm (diri ve bütün kâinatın idaresini bizzat yürüten) ancak O'dur. Ezelden ebediyete (sonsuza) kadar bütün hayat ve ebedilik O'nun zatı ile zatından dolayı kaim, vâcibülvücuttur, (varlığı zatının gereğidir) ve her an tüm varlık âlemini idare e d en ve herşeyi ayakta tutan ancak O'dur. O olmasaydı ne hayattan eser olurdu, ne de varlık âleminden. ilâhî hayat, ilim ve iradenin başlangıcı olan ezeli bir sıfattır. KAYYÛM: Kıyamdan "Fey'ul" vezninde (kalıbında) bir mübalağa kipidir ki, kendi kaim, diğerleri mukim (ayakta tutan) ve mukavvim (yöneten) demektir. Ve bunda eşyanın ayakta durmasının ilâhî kıyamda fani olduğuna lafzında bir ima (işaret) vardır. İbni Sina bunun vâcibü'l-vücud kavramına eşit olduğunu söylemiş ise de, buna vâcibü'l-vücud k avramının, kendinden başka, ondan ayrılmaz bir kavramı olan, külli mucid (herşeyi yoktan var eden) külli müdebbir (herşeyi idare eden, yöneten) gibi diğer kemal kavramlarının hepsi de anlam itibariyle dahildir. Âyetin devamı bunun açıklamasıdır. Ve bu isi m lerin "İsm-i A 'zam" olduğu da söylenmiştir. O öyle bir hayy ve kayyumdur ki, O'nu ne gaflet basar, ne uyku; daima âlim, daima habir (her şeyden haberli)dir. Göklerde ve yerde, yukarılarda, aşağıda ne varsa O'nun; görünür, görünmez, bütün varlık O'nun m ülküdür. Tüm sebeb O, tüm gaye O, herşeyin maliki olan O; Allah'ın mülkü olan bu yaratıklardan kimin haddi ki Allah'ın izni olmaksızın yüce huzurunda şefaat edebilsin, bu halde hangi budaladır ki Allah'ın emri olmadan bunların birinden şefaat dilenebils i n. Çünkü Allah yukarıların aşağıların, önlerindekini ve arkalarındakini, geçmişlerini, geleceklerini bildiklerini ve bilmediklerini bilir, O'nun ilminden gizli hiçbir şey yoktur. Bunlar ise O'nun bildiklerinden hiçbirini bilemezler. Ancak dilediği k a darını kavrayabilirler. Bu bakımdan bizzat O'nun izni ve emri olmadıkça herkes başından korkmadan nasıl şefaate kalkabilir. Herhangi bir şeyde ister bir parça tasarrufa kimin yetkisi olabilir. Ancak bu, O'nun iznini ve emrini almış sevgililerinden olabili r. Bilindiği üzere şefaat hürmete layık birinin kendinden düşük bir diğeri hesabına rica ve yakarma ile yardım ederek O'na katılması demektir ki, bu bir bilinmezi bildirmek veya bir isteği ortaya çıkarma ile bir beraberlik anlamını kapsar. Bunu da kendini v e kıymetini bilen ve şefaat olunan kimseye şefaat istenenden daha çok bir ilişkisi bulunan ve zarar getirmeyeceğinden emin olan kimseler yapabilir. Oysa Allah'ın mülkü olan şu yaratıklardan herhangi biri ile Allah'tan daha çok birlikte bulunmaya ve O'na bilgiçlik satmaya ve ilerisini gerisini tamamen idrak etmeden ve önünü ardını hesap etmeden ilâhî huzurda kendine bir mertebe verip de şefaate kalkışmak, gerek şefaat eden ve gerek şefaat olunan için ne kadar tehlikelidir? Eğer Allah bildirmemiş ise şefaat e decek olanın hâli, şefaat edilecek olandan daha çok endişeye değer olmadığı nereden bilinir? Bu hâl içinde, isterse melekler ve peygamberler olsun, kimdir o ki Allah'ın izni ve güç vermesi olmadan önünü ardını hesaplamayıp Allah'ın kullarına Allah'tan dah a çok sahip çıkma, koruma yetkisini kendinde görsün de şefaate cesaret edebilsin. Ancak Cenab-ı Hak dilerse, özel veya genel şefaate ilâhî irade çıkar da kendilerine bildirilmiş bulunursa o başka... Demek ki yüce Allah'ın ululuğundan şefaat umulamaz değild i r. Fakat şefaat da herkesten önce O'nun kendi elindedir ve O'nun izni ve emri ile gerçekleşebilir. O zaman şefaat kapısı açılır. Ve şefaat etmesine izin verilenler kendi dilediklerine değil, yine Allah'ın dilediklerine şefaat imkânını bulabilir. Bundan an l aşılır ki önce, hak tanımayan Allah düşmanlarının kendilerine şefaat etmesi umulan bir Allah dostu bulabilmelerine, bunun gibi müşriklerin putları gibi ilim şanından olmayanların şefaatçı olabilmelerine, asla ihtimal yoktur. Sonra kendisine izin verilebil e cek her şefaatçinin şefaat sınırı da Allah katındaki derecesi ve o oranda elde edebileceği izin ve gücün kapsamı ile uyumlu olabilecektir. Bu bakımdan eninde sonunda izin çıktığı zaman en genel biçimde şefaat sahibi, yukarda peygamberlerin makâmları hakkı n daki ilâhî açıklamadan anlaşıldığı üzere, hepsinin üstünde "sâhib-i derecât" (dereceler sahibi) olan Resulullah, peygamberlerin en üstünü olabilecektir. Bu konudaki naslara göre, Cenab-ı Hak O'na şefaat için izin isteme yetkisini de bahşetmiş ve en yüksek peygamberlik makamı, "Şefaat-ı uzmâ" en büyük şefâat makâmı olmuştur ki, Makâm-ı Mahmud'a şefaat hadisi gelecektir. Allah öyle bir ilim ve saltanat sahibidir ki, hükmünün tecelli yeri olan kürsüsü bütün gökleri ve yeri geniş geniş tutmuştur. Yerlerde ve g öklerdeki bütün varlıklar ve cisimler içinden, dışından hep bu kürsü ile kuşatılmıştır. Herbirinin kıyamı (ayakta durması) onun içindedir. Bu arada hiçbir nokta bulunmaz ki, orada yüce Allah'ın kürsüsünün hükmü geçerli olmasın. Yeryüzünün içinden çıkamaya n insanlar onun yerleri, gökleri kuşatmış kürsüsünü nasıl kavrarlar. "Onlar Allah'ı, gereği ve lâyıkı biçimde takdir etmediler. Halbuki kıyamet günü bütün yeryüzü O'nun tasarrufundadır. Gökler O'nun kudretiyle dürülmüş olacaktır. O müşriklerin ortak koşm a larından yüce ve münezzehtir". (Zümer, 39/67) Gökler ve yeryüzü denince hapsedilmiş birisi gibi bunlarla her taraftan kuşatılmış olan insanlar madde ve kuvvetin, duygunun, hayalin, kuruntunun, aklın, tasavvurun, hükmün ve bütün itibarî belirlemelerin içinden son sınırına dayanır. Bunların ötesi deyince kayıtsız şartsız, kalbî bir merakla sonsuz bir ortama, sınırsız mutlak bir emel sahasına geçmek için çırpınırlar. İnsanlar kendilerince, yerkürenin küçük bir parçası üzerinde bile bir devlet ve hükümet ele g eçirip idare ve muhafaza etmenin ne kadar zor bir iş olduğunu ve asırlardan beri gelen nice nice devletlerin, milletlerin bu yüzden memleketlerini koruyamayarak yıkılıp gittiklerini görüp bildiklerinden nihayet tasavvur edemedikleri bu göklerin ve yerin b i r kabza-i tasarruf (tasarruf avucun)da vahdet kürsüsünden bir saltanat ile idare olunur bir memleket olduğunu düşündükleri zaman, "koruması ne kadar zor ve ağırdır" gibi bir zanna düşebilirler. Fakat o ilâhî kürsü, bütün gökleri ve yeri tutmuş olmakla bir l ikte, bu gökleri ve yeri o vahdet (birlik) kürsüsünden tasarruf avucunda tutup muhafaza etmek ve korumak Allah'a ağır da gelmez. O'nun için bu hiçbir şey değildir. O şanı yüce Allah pek yüksek, pek büyüktür. Biricik yüce, biricik ulu olan ancak O'du r. Bu bakımdan bundan başka gerçek bir ilâh nasıl mümkün olur? Ve buna karşı başkalarına tapılıp da şefaatleri nasıl umulur? Ve böyle yapan kâfirler ne kadar bedbahttır! Bu âyete " Âyetü'l-Kürsî" denilir ve bundan dolayı bu sureye "Sûretü'l-Kürsî" de denilir. Görüldüğü üzere bu âyet, ilâhî saltanatın ve hükümdarlığın son derece açık ve özet anlatımını ve Allah Teâlâ'nın zatını ve sıfatını hem tarif ve hem gökler ve yeryüzünün ve çevrelerinin yaratılması, ayakta durması ve düzeni, miktar ve genişliğini m uhafazası, hayat sırrı, ilim sırrı, hakimiyet sırrı vb. gibi maddî ve manevî kuvvetlerinin son derece açık şahitliği ile isbat ederek bütün ilâhiyat meselelerinin ana noktasını, Allah'ın kürsüsü gibi geniş bir kapsam ile kapsamış bulunduğundan bütün Kur'â n âyetleri arasında konusu ile uygun olmak üzere en yüksek bir şeref ve kıymete sahiptir Nitekim Resulullah (s.a.v.): "Kur'ân'da en büyük âyet, âyetü'l-kürsidir. Bunu her kim okursa, Allah o saat bir melek gönderir, ertesi güne kadar iyiliklerini yazar ve g ünahlarını siler. Bu âyet bir evde okunsun da şeytanlar onu otuz gün bırakmasın, olmaz ve kırk gün ona ne sihirbaz kadın, ne sihirbaz erkek girmez, ey Ali bunu evladına ve ailene ve komşularına öğret, bundan büyük bir âyet nazil olmadı"; "Her kim farz na m azların her birinin arkasında âyetü'l-kürsîyi okursa onu ölümden başka cennete girmekten engelleyecek hiçbir şey kalmaz. Yani ölünce doğru cennete gider ve ona ancak sıddık veya abid olanlar devam eder. Ve bunu her kim yatağına yatarken okursa Allah onu kendisine ve komşusuna ve komşusunun komşusuna ve etrafındaki evlere emin kılar"; "Günlerin efendisi cuma günü, sözlerin efendisi Kur'ân, Kur'ân'ın efendisi, Bakara Sûresi, Bakara Sûresinin efendisi de âyetü'l-kürsîdir." buyurmuştur. KÜRSİ: Sözlükte, üzerine tek başına oturulan belli bir şeydir ki, aslında taht ve şerefli ilmin ayni şekilde olan özel ve seçkin makâmı demektir. İlmin kendisine ve âlime de denir. Daha sonra iskemle ve sandalye gibi şeylere de bu isim söylenmiştir. Dilimizde en çok ilim ma k âmında kullanılmıştır. Herhangi bir şeyin aslına ve toplandığı yere de kürsi denir. Nitekim memleket kürsisi, "başkent" anlamına gelir. Bunun aslı olan "kürs" kelimesinde bir araya toplanıp karışma ile keçe gibi giriftleşip sağlamlaşmak mânâsı vardır. Kıs a ca gerçek mânâsıyla kürsi, ancak bir kişinin oturabildiği en yüksek bir çeşit sandalyedir. Bundan dolayı, yerleri gökleri kaplamış bir kürsi düşüncesinin, bu bilinen mânânın aynı olmayacağı da şüphesizdir. Aynı zamanda bu kelimenin bize bir hakimiyet (ege m enlik) ve saltanat, bir ilim, bir şeref ve büyüklük ve söz geçerliliği anlamı ifade ettiğinde de şüphe yoktur. Biz bir memlekette bir kürsi, bir taht düşündüğümüz zaman, önce bir memleket, ikinci olarak onun içinde bir başkent, üçüncü olarak o başkent içi n de bir arş, bir saray, dördüncü olarak o saray içinde bir taht, beşinci olarak o taht üzerinde hükmü elinde bulunduran bir hükümdar, altıncı olarak bu hükümdardan bütün memleketi kapsayan bir nüfuz tasavvur ederiz ki, bunda hükümdar, zarf zarf içinde meml e ketle tamamen kuşatılmış ve aynı zamanda nüfuzuyla o memleketi kuşatmıştır. Bunda en çok hayrete değer nokta da, bir şeyin hem kuşatan ve hem de kuşatılan olabilmesindeki sırdır ki, ilmin kendisinde de vardır. Ve bu nokta insanlara, Allah'ın birliğini en g üzel şekilde telkin edecek olan bir işarettir. Âyetü'l-kürsî, bize bu mânâyı telkin etmekle beraber gösteriyor ki, Allah'ın mülkü göklerle yerdir. Fakat Allah'ın kürsisi, bunlarla kuşatılmış değil, onları kuşatmaktadır. Bizim kürsi düşüncemizin aksinedir. Allah'ı düşünürken hep kuşatılmış olanlardan, kuşatıcıya doğru geçmelidir. Taht veya başkent, göklerle yer memleketini kuşatmış; Arş, tahtı kuşatmış; Rahmân olan Allah, Arşın içinde değil, üzerinde ve Allah hiç kuşatılmış değil, hep kuşatıcı ve yöneticidi r ve öbüründeki zıtlığı kaldıran budur. Şu halde Allah'ın kürsisi, bize ancak bir isim ve kuşatılandan kuşatana geçerek, nihayet gökler ve yer tasavvurunun ötesinden, kapalı ve tahayyülü imkânsız bir büyüklük kavramıyla bilinebilir. Bunun gerçek mahiyetini tayin edebilmemize imkan yoktur. Bununla beraber tefsirciler, bunun tarifinde birkaç şekil rivayet etmişlerdir. Şöyle ki: 1- Kürsi, gökleri ve yeri kaplamış büyük bir cisimdir. Buna "Arş'ın kendisi" diyenler de olmuştur. Fakat sahih haberler, "Kürsi, Arşın altında ve göklerin üzerinde bir cisimdir." diye gelmiştir. Kürsi, iki ayak yeridir. Süddi'den nakledilmiş olduğu üzere, gökler ve yer Kürsi'nin içinde, Kürsi, Arşın altında ve iki ayağının yeridir. Burada iki ayak yerinin, Arş'ın ayağının yeri olduğu açıktır. Bunu en büyük Ruh'un veya hamele-i Arş'tan (Arşı taşıyan meleklerden) büyük bir meleğin iki ayağının yeri diye gösterenler de vardır. İşte bu iki ayak yeri tarifi, Kürsi'nin başkent, yani hükümet karargâhı mânâsıyla ilgili olduğunu açıkça göste r iyor. Gökler ve yer, bilinen bütün cisim âlemlerinin ifadesi olduğuna göre, bunları kaplamış olan Kürsi'nin içinin bir cisim olması, göklerde ve yerde bilinen cisimlerin, cisimliklerinden başka bir cisimlik demek olduğunu da unutmamak gerekir. Yani Kürsi, boşlukta yer tutan bir cisim değil, yerin kendisi olan bir cisim (bir boşluk) demek oluyor ki, bunun cisimliğinin, madde ile değil, mutlak uzunluk, diğer bir deyimle genel olarak yer ve mekân denilen soyut bir uzaklık ve bütün bir boşlukla tasavvur edilme s i mümkündür. Çünkü mutlak mekân denilen soyut uzaklık, feza, madde uzantısının mahiyetini ifade eden soyut bir uzantıdır. Boyut ve uzantı ise cisimliğin en genel mânâsıdır. Fakat maddî cisimler burada yer tuttuğu halde, bu başkaca bir yerde yer tutmuş değ i ldir ve diğer cisimlerle iç içe bulunması mümkündür. Fakat şu madde âleminde görülen maddî güçler ve varlığa ait işlerin ortaya çıktığı yer de budur. Bütün yüksek cisimler burada yerleşmiş ve aralarındaki esirî âleme (fezada gök cisimleri arasında ışık ve sıcaklığı nakleden, havadan daha hafif cisimlere) varıncaya kadar bütün toplu dalgalar burada bulunmaktadır. Hareket ve sakinlik burada meydana gelmektedir. Ancak zaman ve ruhlar âlemi bundan daha geniştir. Bir zamanlar fen bilgilerine sabit bir kıymet is n ad eden ve Allah'ın indirdiklerinin sınırının, fen sınırlarından daha geniş bulunduğunu düşünmeyerek, Kur'ân âyetlerini zamanının fen bilgilerine göre açıklayıp yorumlamaktan zevk alanlar, o zaman kâinatın şekli hakkında Batlemyus'un astronomi ilminin, en yüksek fen bilimi yerinde bulunması ve kendilerinin de bu ilmin mütehassıslarından olmaları dolayısıyla gökleri ve yeri ona göre düşünüp yorumladıkları gibi, Kürsi'nin cisimliği hakkındaki haberleri de o fennin teorileriyle (varsayımlarıyla) açıklamaya çalışmışlar ve dolayısıyla "Kürsi, sekizinci gök olan sabit gök cisimlerinin bulunduğu gök, Arş da dokuzuncu gök olan Atlas göğü (en büyük gök) dür." diye tevil etmişler (yorumlamışlar), "Kürside yedi gök, bir kalkan içine atılmış yedi para gibidir.", "Arş't a Kürsi, büyük bir sahraya atılmış demir bir halka gibi bir şeyden ibarettir." meâlinde rivayet edilmiş olan iki hadisi şerifi de buna delil gibi kabul etmişlerdir. Bugün görüyoruz ki, fennin bu dokuz gök varsayımı gücünü kaybetmiş olduğu halde, Kur'ân âye t leri ve Peygamberimizin hadisleri, gönüllerde yine bugünkü gökler ve yer gibi bütün kıymetiyle ortaya çıkıp durmaktadır. Şu halde bunları, mutlaka kendi bilgilerimizin çerçevesi içine alarak açıklamaya çalışmak, ilmin gereklerine de dinin gereklerine de u y gun değildir. Bu iki hadisi şerif, bize Kürsi'nin, sekizinci gök veya sabit yıldızların bulunduğu gök olduğunu değil, nihayet göklere ve yere göre büyük bir yer, Arş'a göre de pek küçük bir daire olduğunu misal yoluyla anlatmaktadır. Bu yüzden asrımızdaki fen bilimlerine göre buna bir mânâ vermek gerekirse, Kürsi'yi mutlak bir yer mânâsıyla tasavvur etmek, elbette daha uygundur ve bu bizim kendi düşüncemiz değildir. İmam Fahreddin Razi, bu âyette değil, fakat Fatiha tefsirinde Kürsi'yi mekân, Arş'ı da zaman teorileriyle ele almıştır. Çünkü mutlak mekân, gökleri ve yeri içine almış, kaplamıştır. Halbuki bütün mekân uzunlukları, şu andaki bir anlık zamanın içine sığmış, geçmişin ve geleceğin, aralıksız cereyanı içinde bu hâl dairesi (şimdiki zaman çerçev e si) tıpkı büyük bir sahrada küçük bir halka gibi kalmıştır. Bununla birlikte diğer taraftan Kürsi ve Arş'ın manevi değerleri hakkında da rivayetler vardır. İnsan şu görüşleri düşünürken bile farkına varır ki, gökleri ve yeri mekândan başka kuşatan, kuvvet ve kudret, akıl ve ilim ve bunların üzerinde ruh vardır. Ve hatta zaman, mekânı kuşatmış görünürken bunun da ruhta meydana gelen bir durum olduğu ve buna göre ilim ve ruh âleminin, zamanı da kaplayan bir deniz olduğunu takdir eder. Nitekim Kürsi, en büyük Ruh'un veya diğer büyük bir meleğin iki ayağının yeri denilmişti. Şu halde bunların aslı, Arş'ın sınırına dahil ise de, Kürsi'nin Kürsi olması, sırf cisimlikten ve bir uzantıya sahip olmasından değil, bu manevi kuvvetlerin de bir tesellisine sahne olmasın d andır. Ve Allah'a nispet edilmesi de bundan olmalıdır. Buna göre: 2- Kürsi, saltanat, kudret ve mülk demektir. Çünkü ilâhlık, ancak kudret ve var etme ile ortaya çıkacağı gibi, dilde de taht ve Kürsi dendiği zaman, doğrudan doğruya egemenlik gücünün kastedildiği vardır. 3- Allah'ın kürsisi, Allah'ın ilmi demektir. Çünkü ilim Kürsisi, taht mânâsından daha çok bilinmektedir ve bu münasebetle ilmin kendisine de mecazî olarak kürsi denilir. Bu rivayet, İbnü Abbas hazretlerinden nakledilmiştir. İbnü Cerir et-Taberi gibi birçok tefsirciler, bunu tercih etmişlerdir. 4- Bu sözden maksat, sırf Allah'ın yücelliğini ve büyüklüğünü anlatmaktır. Cenab-ı Allah, halka zat ve sıfatlarını tarif ederken, insanların hükümdarlar ve büyükler hakkında alışmış oldukları şekillerle hitap buyurmuştur. Nitekim Kâbe'yi kendine ev yapmış, tavaf ve ziyaretini emretmiştir. Çünkü insanlar, hükümdarlarının saraylarını ziyaret ederler. Hacerü'l-esved'in yer yüzünde "yeminüllah" (Allah'ın eli) olduğunu söylemiş ve öpme yeri kı l mıştır. Nitekim insanlar, hükümdarlarının ellerini ve eteklerini öperler. Yine bu türden olarak kıyamet günü kullarının hesaba çekilmesi hakkında, meleklerin, peygamberlerin, şehitlerin huzurda bulunacaklarını ve mizanlar konulacağını söylemiştir. İşte bu n lar gibi kendisine de Arş isbat etmiş, "Rahmân olan Allah, Arş'ın üzerine hükmetti." (Tâhâ, 20/5) buyurmuş ve bunu anlatarak, "Meleklerin, Arş'ın etrafını kuşatarak Rablerini hamd ile tesbih ettiklerini görürsün." (Zümer, 39/75), "O gün Rabbinin Arş'ını, onların üzerinde sekiz melek taşır." (Hâkka, 69/17), "Arş'ı taşıyanlar ve onun etrafında bulunanlar..." (Gâfir, 40/7) buyurmuş, sonra kendine Kürsi de isnad etmiş, "O'nun kürsisi gökleri ve yeri kuşatmıştır" (Bakara, 2/255) buyurmuştur. Bunda n anlaşılır ki, Arş ve Kürsi gibi, benzetmeyi andıran lafızlar (sözler) Kâbe, tavaf ve Hacerül-esved hakkında daha fazlasıyla mevcuttur. Halbuki bunlar da mesela Kâbe'nin "beytullah" (Allah'ın evi) olmasında, Allah'ın, geceyi orada geçirmesi gibi bir benze t me ve cisim mânâsı kastedilmiş olmadığı hususunda nasıl görüş birliği varsa; Arş ve Kürsi hakkında da maksatın, Allah'ın yücelik ve büyüklüğünü anlatmaktan ibaret olduğunda tereddüt edilmemesi gerekir. "Kaffâl" ve "Keşşaf" tefsircileri gibi araştırmacılar da bunu tercih etmişlerdir. Buna göre Kürsi'den maksat nedir, ve nasıl bir şeydir, diye düşünmeye lüzum yoktur. Bu açıklama Cenab-ı Allah'ı cisim olma şüphelerinden tenzih için pek güzel olmakla beraber, Allah'ın Kürsi'sinin gerçekle delâlet ettiği bir şe y in bulunmadığını kabul etmek de zahire (bu konudaki açık ifadelere) aykırıdır. Evet bilinen gerçek mânâsıyla bir Kürsi, bir taht kastedilmediği yukarda geçtiği üzere muhakkaktır. Bununla birlikte bir beytullah (Allah'ın evi) bulunduğuna iman etmek gerektiği gibi Allah'ın bir Kürsisi bulunduğuna iman etmek de gereklidir. Bunun az çok cisimle ilgili bir kavramı içermesi Cenab-ı Allah'a -haşa- bir cisimlik isnadını gerekli kılmaz. Meselenin ruhu, Kürsi'nin Allah'a nisbetini lâyıkiyle düşünebilmekte, bunun bir "oturma nisbeti" olmayıp bir "Rablık nisbeti" olduğunu anlamaktadır. Âyetten anlaşıldığına göre Allah'ın Kürsisi, bir taraftan maddî cisimler toplamı olan göklerin ve yerin hepsini kaplayıp tutan, cisimleri kuşatan birşeydir. Biz bunun "Kürsi" ismiyle var l ığına iman eder ve gerçek mahiyetini idrak edip tam olarak bilemeyeceğimizi anlarız. Diğer taraftan az çok bir tasavvur edinebilme gereğine kanaat getirirsek, Allah'ın Kürsisinde saltanat tahtı ile ilim kürsisi kavramlarındaki mükemmellik içeriklerini bir araya toplama, kısaltma ve fani olma anlamlarını, "Daima diridir, evrenin yöneticisidir.", "O'nun misli gibi bir şey yoktur." ifadelerinin delâletleri gereğince dürüp katlayarak onu mutlak bir ilim ve saltanatın tecelli edeceği (ortaya çıkacağı) bir y er olmak üzere ele alıp düşünürüz. Ve bu bakımdan aslında yüce Allah'ın büyüklüğünün soyut bir tasavvuru değil, kudretinin ortaya çıkış biçiminin de bir ifadesini içine almış bulunduğunu tasdik ederiz. Bütün cisimler, yüksek ve alçak kütleler, Kürsi'nin i ç inde kaldığından, onun üzerinde hüküm yürüten ilim ve saltanat sahibinin, cisim olmanın üzerinde çok yüce bir varlık olduğunu da kesin olarak anlarız. Ve daha açık olması için Kürsi'nin büyüklüğünü anlatan haberlere bakarak diyebiliriz ki, Allah'ın Kürsis i, göklerde ve yerde görünen bütün maddelerin, kuvvetlerin kaynaşıp durduğu mutlak bir boyut, yani ilim, irade ve kuvvetten soyutlanmış olan sadece mücerret feza değil, bunların tecelli ettiği bir ayna bulunması bakımından mekân ve her şeyin yeri olması mu htemeldir. Burada yerleşmiş olan Allah değil, gökler ve yer denilen cisimler ve yer işgal eden kütleler toplamıdır. Bunun üzerinde daha geniş olarak zaman uzantısı, akıllar ve ruhlar âlemini içeren ve mukarrep (Allah'a yakın) meleklerle kuşatılmış olan Arş vardır. Ve burası mekân üstüdür. Artık burada cisimlik mânâsı yoktur. Ve "Rahmân olan Allah Arş'a hükmetti." (Tâhâ, 20/5) ifadesinin delâlet ettiği üzere Allah Teâlâ Arş'ın içinde değil, rahmânlık sıfatıyla üzerindedir ve bu üzerinde bulunma, mekâ n la ilgili olmayan bir üstünlüktür. "Ey Rabbimiz sen her şeyi rahmetinle ve ilminle kuşattın. " (Gâfir, 40/7) âyeti gereğince de Allah'ın kuşatması, rahmet ve ilim yönüyledir. Kürsi, bu ilim ve rahmetin, bizim âlemimize bir tecelli yeridir. Bu bakımdan ne Kürsi'nin, ne Arş'ın Allah'la ilgisi bir yer tutma şeklinde değildir. Hükümranlık ve tasarruf, zapt etme ve emre hazır tutma, hüküm ve emir gibi tecellilerle bir rablık ilişkisidir. Bu ilgi, bu tecelli sayesindedir ki, ruhlarla cisimler, zihin ile dış âlem birleşerek gerçekleşme noktalarında Hakk'ın varlığının bir parıltısına ayna olurlar da yerlerin, göklerin, mekânların, zamanların, Kürsi'nin, Arş'ın, kuşatamadığı Allah'ın varlığını, müminin kalbi, eşyanın her zerresinde, mekânın her noktasında, zamanın h er anında marifete (Allah'ı tanımaya) yol bulur ve her şeyi anlamayı ancak bununla başarabilir. Hak demeden hiç bir şeyi bilemez ve Hakk'ın zatı ile ilgili en yüksek marifeti (bilgisi) de, ""Seni gerçek bir şekilde tanıyamadık." ifadesidir. Bunun iç i n de sadece marifeti, iman olamaz. İmanın kapsamı, marifetin kapsamından geniştir. Marifette bir kayıt vardır. İman ise kayıtsız, şartsız bir teslimiyet, ilâhî bir ilgidir ve en büyük temaşa ondadır. Bunun yeri olan müminin kalbi de yerlerden göklerden ge n iştir. Bunun için mutlak mekânın, tecelli eden kuvvetleriyle beraber gökler ve yer cümlesinde dahil olması daha çok muhtemel bulunduğundan en sağlam iman, Allah'ın Kürsüsüne, Allah'ın açıkladığı şekilde iman edip, marifet taslamamaktır. İşte gökler ve yer ne kadar açık ise, Allah ondan daha açıktır. Onları kuşatmış olan Kürsi ve onun ötesi ne kadar gizli ise, Allah ondan daha gizlidir. Bununla beraber O, diridir, varlığı kendi zatiyle kaim olup her şeyi yönetmektedir; hem evveldir, hem sondur. O halde bund a n başka mabud, bundan başka ilâh nasıl düşünülebilir? Seçme yeteneği ve irade gibi ilâhî bir lütfu kötüye kullanıp, o geniş kalbi daraltıp da Allah ve O'nun emirlerini inkâr edenler zalim olmaz da ne olur? Bunlardan çok kendilerine zulmeden nasıl düşünüle b ilir? Bunlar hep mecburiyet ve zorlamak isterler, dine davet edildikleri zaman, "Allah istiyorsa bizi zorla dindar yapsın." derler. 256-Fakat dinde zorlama yoktur. Allah onu zorla kimseye vermez. Dini, kişinin kendi tercihi ile dilemesi gerekir. Dinde zorlama kanunu yoktur. Bunu böyle anlamalıdır. Çünkü "fi'd-dîn" (dinde) ifadesi, "ikrah"a müteallik değil (zorlama ile ilgili değil) haberdir. Mânânın aslı "zorlama, dinde yoktur" demek olur. Yani sadece dinde değil, her neye olursa olsun, zorlama cinsind e n hiçbir şey, hak din olan İslâm dininde yoktur. Din çerçevesinde zorlama kaldırılmıştır. Dinin konusu, zorunlu fiiller, davranışlar değil; isteğe bağlı fiiller ve davranışlardır. Bunun için isteğe bağlı hareketlerden birisi olan zorlama dinde yasaklanmış t ır. Kısaca kaldırılan veya yasaklanan zorlama, yalnız dinde zorlama değil; herhangi bir şeye olursa olsun, zorlama türünün hepsidir. Yoksa dinde dine zorlama yoktur, ama dünyaya zorlama olabilir demek değildir. Belki dünyada zorlama bulunabilir; ama dinde, dinin hükmünde, dinin dairesinde olmaz veya olmamalıdır. Dinin özelliği, zorlamak değil, bilakis zorlamadan korumaktır. Bundan dolayı İslâm dininin gerçekten hakim olduğu yerde zorlama bulunmaz veya bulunmamalıdır. Zorbalık ve zorlama olursa onun dışında olur. Şu halde din, "zorlayınız" demez, zorlama meşru ve muteber olmaz. Zorlama ile yapılan amelde dinin vaad ettiği sevab bulunmaz, rıza ve iyi niyet bulunmayınca hiçbir amel ibadet olmaz. "Ameller, ancak niyetlere göredir." Dinin isteklerinin hepsi, z o rlamasız, iyi niyet ve rıza ile yapılmalıdır. Zorlama ile itikat (iman) mümkün değildir. Zorlama ile gösterilen iman, gerçek iman değil, zorlama ile kılınan namaz, namaz değildir. Oruç da öyle, hac da öyle, cihad da öyledir... Bundan başka bir kimsenin, diğerine saldırıp da her hangi bir işi zorlama ile yaptırması da caiz değildir. Kısaca İslâm'ın hükmü altında herkes görevini isteyerek yapmalı, zorlama olmadan yapmalıdır. Cihad da bu hikmetle meşrudur. de zarflık değil, sebeblik mânâsı düşünülürse, m ânâ şu olur: Zorlama, din için yoktur, yahut zorlama, din için, dine sokmak için yapılmaz. Çünkü zorlama, bir kimseye hoşlanmadığı bir işi fiili bir tehditle zorunlu olarak yaptırmaktır. Halbuki din, hoşlanılmayacak bir şey değildir. Dinin aslı olan imanı n kökü tasdik ve kalbden inanmaktır. Bu ise sırf bir rıza ve seçenek işidir. Bunu "Dilediğini yapar." (Bakara, 2/253; Hac, 22/14) olan Allah'tan başka kimse zorunlu hale getiremez. Allah'ın iradesiyle iman ve hatta iman ile salih amel, zorlamaya değil, g ü zel bir seçime ve gönül rızasına bağlı bulunduğundan din için zorlama mümkün olmaz. Ancak tebliğ ve teklif edilir. "Eğer Rabbin dileseydi, yer yüzünde bulunanların hepsi iman ederdi. Öyle ise sen, iman etmeleri için insanları zorluyor musun?" (Yunus, 1 0 /99) Şu halde dine girmesi için kimseye zorlama yapılmamalıdır. Çünkü zorlanan kimsenin açığa vuracağı iman, Allah yanında gerçek iman olmaz. Zorlama ile gerçek bir dindar kazanılmaz. Bununla beraber kalbe Allah'tan başkasının bakışı, geçerli olmayacağınd a n ve bu zorlama hâlinde olsun iman edene de, "Sen zorlama ile iman açıklıyorsun, yine kâfirsin." denilemez, kâfir muamelesi edilemez. Durumu ortaya çıkıp, şüphe ortadan kalkıncaya kadar bakılır. Çünkü o imanı açığa vurması da az çok bir irade eseridir. Hi ç istemeseydi onu da yapmazdı. Demek ki imanın zevkinden bir zerre olsun tatmıştır. Bu bakımdan: Zeccac'ın dediği gibi savaşla müslüman olduğunu açıklayan, "kerahete" nisbet edilmez demek olabilir ki bu, ikrahın (zorlamanın) bir sözlük mânâsıdır. Zorl amaya ne hacet? Zorlama beklemekte mânâ nedir? Akılların hepsinin, dine sarılması gerekmez mi? Çünkü doğru yolda bulunmak, azgınlıktan; doğruluk, sapıklıktan iyice ayrılmıştır. Bu kadar peygamberlerden ilim ve amel ile ilgili bu kadar delilller ve nihayet ilâhî saltanatın, bu kadar büyük tecellisinden (ortaya çıkışından) sonra, iman ve dinin insanlara kurtuluş ve mutluluk sebebi, inkâr ve dinsizliğin ise azab ve felaket sebebi olduğu kesin olarak ortaya çıkmış; hak batıldan, hayır şerden ayrılmıştır. Be l li ki din ehli, muhakkak mutlu olacak, küfür (inkâr) ehli de muhakkak ceza ve azab görecektir. Bunlar her nereden gelse kendi istekleriyle, kendi kazançlarıyla olacak ve o zaman bu mecburiyet, bir zorlama mânâsını içermeyecektir. Bu özellikle şunu gösteri y or ki, "dinde zorlama yoktur" deyince, hiç kimseye sorumluluk, ceza ve azab yoktur, demek şeklinde anlaşılmasın; elbette doğruluğun sapıklıktan kesin olarak ayrılmış bulunması, dine aykırı hareketlerde muhakkak bir azabın ortaya çıkmış olmasındandır. Bilinmektedir ki zorlama, fiilden önce gelir de o fiil için iradeyi kaldırır veya bozar ve o fiil, böyle rızasız yapıldığı için fiilî sonucu, hayır veya şer, yapanın kazanılmış bir hakkı olmaz. Sorumluluğu, zorlayana ait olur, zorlayanın elinde zorlanan, b ir alet olur. Artık kazanç, maksat zorlananın değil, zorlayanındır. Fakat zorlama olmadan yapılmış olan inkâr ve zulmün, fasıklık ve isyanın, isteyerek kazanılmış müktesep bir fiil olduğunda da şüphe yoktur. Artık bu yapıldıktan sonra onun gerekli bir son u cu olan ceza ve azab da yapanın kendi kazancı, kendi hakkıdır ki, bunda zorlama mânâsı düşünülemez, o kendi kendine zulmetmiş olur. Allah Teâlâ ise rahmetinin genişliğinden dolayı kullarının ne kendilerine, ne de başkalarına zulüm ve tecavüz etmelerine ra z ı olmadığından, onları korumak için sınırlar tayin etmiş, din ve hükümlerini bildirmiş, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." buyurmuştur. Bu delil gereğince zorlama, ehliyetin engellerindendir. İslâm yurdunda zorlama yasaklanmıştır. Hatta hiçbir kimseye İslâm dinine girmek için bile zor kullanılamaz, herkes dininde serbest ve seçme hakkına sahiptir. İslâm hükümleri altında müşrik, kitap ehli, (yahudi, hıristiyan), hepsi, din hürriyetleriyle yaşayabilirler. Mesela bir müşrik, dilerse yahudi veya hıristiyan olabilir; h i çbirine müslüman ol, diye zor kullanılmaz, ahdinde durmak ve vergisini vermek şartıyla dininde bırakılır. Fakat her kim olursa olsun, ahdinde (sözünde) durmayanlar da suçuna göre cezasını görür. Kendi rızasıyla İslâm'ı kabul ettikten, Allah'a ve Peygamber i ne söz verdikten sonra döner, irtidad eder (dinden çıkar) da tevbe etmezse cezalandırılır ki, bu bir zorlama değil, verdiği sözden caymanın zorunlu bir sonucudur. Bu noktada İmam Şâfiî gibi bazı âlimler, müslüman olmaya söz vermiş bulunan mecusi veya hıristiyanlardan birisi, eski dininde kalmayıp da mesela yahudi olacak olsa, ben onu: "Ya eski dinine dön veya müslüman ol, diye zorlarım." demiştir. Fakat Hanefiler ve diğerleri demişlerdir ki, "Küfür, bir tek millettir." ifadesi gereğince o şekilde din değiştirmede, verilmiş bir sözü bozma mânâsı yoktur. Buna göre, "Ya dön veya müslüman ol!" diye zor kullanılmaz. Ancak İslâm dinine girdikten sonra dönen, ahdini bozmuş olur ve yalnız bu, tevbe etmezse cezası verilir. Bundan başka ibadet ve diğer muameleler g ibi rıza şart olan amel dallarında da zorlama geçerli değildir. Fiilin geçerliliğine engeldir. Ancak fiil, şer'î bir fiil olmayıp, hisse bağlı bir fiil olursa o başka. Ve herhalde zorlama bir saldırıdır, derecesine göre cezayı hak ettirir. İşte hak dinde v icdan hürriyeti, ahd (söz verme), andlaşma ve hukuk bu kadar yüksektir. Hatta bundan dolayıdır ki, cihad ilanında bile düşmana ya hak dini kabul etmesi veya mağlubiyeti kabul ederek dininde kalıp, hakları saklı olmak üzere İslâm uyruğunda vergi vermesi ar a sında kendi arzusuna bırakılan bir teklif yapılır. Bunlardan birini kabul ederse, andlaşma ile ahdine riayet edilir; kabul etmediği ve savaş yoluyla mağlub olduğu takdirde de yine din değiştirmeye zorlanmayıp, adalet ölçüleri içersinde bir vergiye, bir in t izama mecbur tutulur. Demek cihad, din değiştirmek için zorlayıcı bir vasıta değil, hak dinin yüceliğini fiilen ispat eden hak bir delildir. Çünkü zorlama ile din olmaz. Fakat aklî ve ilmî delilleri dinlemeyen kâfirlerin ve zalimlerin saldırıları da böyle fiilî bir delil olmadan durdurulmaz, herkes her türlü haksızlık ve zorlama ile karşı karşıya gelir. Bununla beraber cihad ve savaş, bir zorlama değil, bir yarıştır. Hangi tarafın tehdidini yerine getireceği bilinmeyen bir imtihandır. Bir de cihad, dinin h ü kmü geçerli olan İslâm yurdunun dışında cereyan edeceğinden zorlamanın kaldırılmış olduğu din çevresinden dışardadır. Dâr-ı harb (kâfir yurdu) zaten zorlama yurdudur. Böyle iken yukarıdan beri Allah'ın beyanı dikkatle incelenirse anlaşılır ki, "Dinde zo r lama yoktur." açık ifadesi, cihad emrinin gayesini tesbit etmektedir. Yani cihadın hikmeti, insanları zorlamadan korumak, zorlama kabul etmeyen dini hakim kılarak Allah'ın kelâmını yükseltmek, yani herkesi mensub olduğu inançtan zorla çıkarmaya çalışmayıp, hakkın isteyerek kabul edilip yayılmasına set çekmek isteyen ve gücünün yettiğince zor kullanan hak düşmanlarının savulması ve engellerin kaldırılması ile sağlam bir kalb ve güçlü bir akıl için açıkça ortaya çıkmış bulunan doğruluk yolunu, hakkın egemenl i ğini herkese arz ve ilân etmek ve böylece Muhammed ümmetini, peygamberler cemaati arasındaki Hz. Muhammed'in makâmı ile uyumlu olarak çeşitli milletlerden teşekkül eden sosyal bir toplum üzerinde genel barışı üstlenen, kamunun kalbi gibi egemen ve orta yol u tutmuş bir ümmet yapmak ve peygamberlerin hiç birini ayırmayıp hepsine derecelerine göre iman etmekle Allah'ın birliğine dayanan İslâm dinini, bütün dinlerin genel bağlantısı ve ilerleme hedefi olan genel bir din olarak savunup açıklamaktır. Bunun için İslâm'da savaşın gayesi, intikam, öldürmek, din değiştirmeye zorlama değil; hasmı mağlub etmek ve zorlayıcı gücünü alıp, dininde serbest olarak hakkın hükmüne tabi tutmaktır ki, Allah'ın kelâmını yükseltmek bundadır. Bu sebeple her ne zaman müslümanlara bi r zayıflık gelir, hak din savunulmazsa fitneler kopacak, zorlama çoğalacak, bütün insanlık allak bullak olacaktır. Fakat bu açıklamadan sonra bir soru kaldı. Yukarda, "Fitne ortadan kalkıncaya ve din yalnız Allah'ın dini oluncaya kadar onlarla savaşın." (Bakara, 2/193) âyetinde görüldüğü üzere Mekke ve hatta Arap yarımadası müşriklerine kitap ehli gibi din hürriyeti verilmemiş, bunlar hakkında, "Bana, Lâilâhe illallah (Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur) deyinceye kadar insanlarla savaşmam emredil d i. Bu sözü söyledikleri zaman canlarını ve mallarını benden korumuş olurlar." hadisiyle ya İslâm, ya ölüm ilan edilmiştir. Bu ise, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmüne ters değil midir? Bunun cevabı şudur: Eğer bunlar birbirine zıt ise, iki âyet, birbirini n esh veya tahsis eder, onların buraya dahil olmadığı anlaşılır. Bununla beraber şu da bilinmelidir ki, onlara din hürriyeti verilmemesi özellikle, "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmünün tatbiki içindir. Bu münasebetle tefsircilerden birkaç görüş vardır: 1- Bu "Lâ ikrâhe" âyetinin önceden genel bir şekilde indiği, daha sonra cihad ve savaş âyetleriyle neshedilmiş bulunduğu Zeyd b. Eslem'den rivayet edilmiştir. Fakat bu görüş genel olarak doğru görülmemiştir. Aslında "Doğruluk, sapıklıktan ayırd edilm i ştir." âyeti, bunun inişinin, dinin tam olarak ayırd edilmesinden sonra olduğunu göstermekte ve böyle bir düşünceye engel görünmektedir. Bir de, görüldüğü üzere cihad meselesi aslında buraya dahil değildir ki, onunla nesih bahis konusu olsun. Fakat şunu b ilmek gerekir ki, her nesih, neshedicinin alış derecesine göredir. Şu halde bu, cihad ile neshedilmiştir demek, diğer durumlarda muhkem (neshedilmemiş, hükmü açık) demektir. Ve bu sebeple zorlamanın, cihadı da içine aldığı görüşüne sahip olabilecekler içi n bu rivayet önemlidir. Demek oluyor ki bu âyette böyle bir ihtimal olursa, bu ihtimal neshedilmiştir. Ve nesih rivayeti ancak bu yöne mahsustur. Yoksa cihad âyetleriyle geri kalan kısmın neshedilmiş olmasına imkân yoktur. Âmm (genel hüküm), nesihten sonra geri kalan kısımda yine kesindir. Kısaca nesih âyetin tamamiyle ilgili değil, kısmîdir. 2- Bu âyet kitap ehli hakkında inmiştir. Dolayısıyla müşrikler, bunun genel hükmünden hariçtir. Gerçi "şu peygamberler..." âyetinden başlayan sözlerin gelişi, bunu teyid ettiği gibi, iniş sebebi hakkındaki rivayetler de bunu desteklemektedir. Rivayet ediliyor ki Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden önce Ensar'dan bazıları, çocuklarını Yahudiliğe veya Hıristiyanlığa sokmuşlardı. İslâm dini gelince bunlara zor kullanma k istediler. İslâm'dan önce Ensar'dan bir kadının çocuğu yaşamadığı durumlarda, şayet çocuğu yaşarsa onu kitap ehli ile beraber ve onların dini üzere bulundurmayı adardı. Bu sebeple Ensar çocuklarının bir kısmı kitap ehlinin dininde bulunuyorlardı. Dolayısıyla İslâm'a geldikleri zaman dediler ki: "Biz vaktiyle bunların dinlerini, bizim dinimizden daha üstün görürdük ve çocuklarımızı onun için o yola sevkederdik, mademki İslâm dini geldi, her halde biz bunları zorlarız." dediler. Bu cümleden olarak Salim b. A vf oğullarında Husayn adında Ensar'dan birinin iki oğlu vardı. Önceleri Şam tüccarlarının telkinleriyle hıristiyan olmuş gitmişlerdi. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliğinden sonra Medine'ye geldiklerinde babaları bunlara: "Vallahi sizi bırakmam, mutlaka müslüma n olmalısınız." diye sataştı. Onlar da çekindiler, üçü birlikte Resulullah'a müracaat ettiler. Bunun üzerine bu âyet indi, babaları da onları bıraktı. Bu olaylar, gerek cihada izinden önce olsun ve gerekse sonra, her iki takdirde nüzul sebebi, müşrikleri i ç ine almamaktadır. O halde hükmünün genelliği de kitap ehline aittir ve neshedilmiş değil, muhkemdir (hükmü açık ve geçerlidir). Bu güzel! Fakat sebebin özel oluşu, hükmün genel oluşuna mani değildir. "Dinde zorlama yoktur." hükmü ise daha geneldir. Son r a bu hüküm yalnız kitap ehline mahsus olsaydı, dâr-ı İslâm'da (İslâm yurdunda) kitap ehlinden başkasına taahhüd ve güvence (emân) verilmemesi gerekirdi. Halbuki Arap yarımadası müşriklerinden başkasına bu muamele yapılmamıştır. Şu halde bu âyet, mutlak ol a rak neshedilmiş olmadığı gibi, genel hükmü kitap ehline de mahsus olmamalıdır. Nitekim Hz. Enes: "Nüzul (iniş) sebebi, Resulullah, birisine 'Müslüman ol' buyurmuştu. O da 'kendimi hoşlanmaz buluyorum' demişti. Bu âyet bunun hakkında inmiştir." diye ri v ayet etmiştir ki, bu sebep daha mutlak olmakla hükmün genel oluşunda daha açıktır.